Lunar Explosion
by Sylenttails
Summary: Het. Yoai. Yuri in later parts. Another enemy has arrived making a nucence of himself. At long last Sailor moon has had enough and intends to something about it.


'**Where in the Multivers are the Sailor Senshi?'**

Lunar Explosion

****

Part: Extreme prologue 

****

Crossover: That is a secret!

****

Pairings: None as yet.

****

Rating: PG-16 (hey! I've seen this rating on movies)

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, if I did they wouldn't to go through those long speeches every time they fight!

****

Warnings: Het (gasps), Lots Yaoi and Yuri (only where certain senshi are found)

****

Author's note #1: This is going to be a multieverse fic. With several Arcs (ten in total.) The whole lot of them is going to be under the first title but posted separately under their Arc titles.

**************************

The monster was tough and way too strong for us to fight. How the Hell could he make them so strong when our other enemies couldn't? Oh shit, I'm swearing now. The other senshi are looking at me like I had grown a second head or something. Ooops I must have said that out loud.

Surprised? They shouldn't be. But then again not a one of them really who really know the real me. None of them took the time to get to know me. After all I'm just a blond ditz with nothing but air between my ears. Oh wait, that constitutes as something akin to _sarcasm_ doesn't it? A shock coming from this senshi, ne?

I'm sure my friends are wondering if I had finally lost what little marbles I had left. Sailor Moon DOES. NOT. SWEAR. Did she ever know how? Of course I do. But then I've been acting strangely around them ever since these attacks started… I guess I should explain what I mean.

Let me start at the beginning - about a month before I was born into this life. My Mother, (may her kind soul rest in peace), went to this 'priest' to see if I would be a boy or a girl and what I would do in life. Unfortunately for her and me the idiot was no priest. Instead he was a minion for the negaverse. He was the one who saw to crippling me once I was identified as being from the Silver Millennium. The so called priest locked away most of my mind. He put up blocks on my powers and my personality. He didn't have to mess up my memories that was already done for him by my other mother, Queen Serenity. What a shitty deal. It didn't matter though, I still had enough power to take down Beryl and her Mistress. Those where VERY sick people. Every time I used my powers I was unknowing chipping away at those blocks on my mind through all those battles. The Doom Tree. The Negamoon. That Damned Circus. Galaxia. Oh we can't forget her mistress/master Chaos….

And I don't think I was the only one to be screwed over either. I have this gut feeling that my friends where messed with as well. I know this because of what little memory I've been able to pry out of my brain from my previous life. I remember them being stronger, better fighters, faster. More aware and a lot more powerful. The more I glean from the Swiss cheese that are my memories the more I want to pound something flat.

I became short tempered at Scout meetings and bitter towards Endymion. Hey! After being dumped six to eight times, even a total ditz like yours truly can get a clue.

Back to the point, I get this feeling a gut instinct really about the whole reincarnation spell that was pulled off. This feeling of wrongness is the same one I get every time I caress the four very precious stones that I keep in my moon locket. Those gems fit in the grooves specially made for them. And you know what? Each of those stones I received after we killed the four Dark Kings of the Negaverse in succession.

Jadeite. Nephrite. Zoicite. Kunzite.

Those names ring loud bells in my head. Not even the senshi's names could ring bells like that. Which is totally strange. My mother really screwed up that resurrection spell didn't she? I know she meant well and wished for us to be happy with normal lives. The Silver Imperium Crystal had other ideas though or my mother was not explicate enough in her wish. The Crystal destroyed our memories, making us incredibly unprepared for our Enemy's return. 

Now I sense evil's return. This evil feels so ancient that we should know about it. Unfortunately, most of the Senshi are baffled. I of course, after spending two weeks chipping away at that not-priest's spell, found some prophecies I hadn't remembered until then. I had cornered Super Sailor Pluto at the Gates of Time. I smirked at her. She didn't know I could cut offer her power like that in her domain. She should have though.

I had her cornered and powerless. I demanded answers to my questions. Where were the other senshi? Where was the evil coming from? And why did we have to kill my guard when I could have saved them the same way I saved the Prince of Earth? And why was she leading us towards one future when it was against the laws of Time and Space?

After much debate with herself, she told me why. Orders… Orders from my mother and the Royal Court's of the Solar System. The Sailor Senshi where never to know what they where being trained for. Assassination and total _mindless _loyalty to Queen Serenity. Only things never worked out that way. A few senshi found out and where killed. But by the time they where taken down the rest of the senshi already knew and would have been out for blood had not the Negaverse attacked. She told me I have been livid when I heard of it. Coupled with my guard's disappearance, I was ready to go to war.

The only flaw with the whole plan was that each and every one of the Senshi where princesses. They could barely justify killing off four senshi let alone all of them and mind wipes didn't work on Sailor Senshi. That ability was a gift from the very planets we represent.

That's another thing. For the first time in four hundred years the planet Saturn had chosen a Senshi. The Royals hadn't planned on that. But they could deal with the situation. At least they hoped to high heaven they could. Then when the Moon had chosen me as it's Senshi at my 16th birthday party the plan went down the sewers in a big way. Nobody had realized what the Moon choosing a Senshi truly meant. Philosophers where consulted and the Royal Families quivered in fear.

Ages and ages ago a great evil was prophesied to return and only the Messiah of Light and the Solder of the Moon could gather enough power from ALL the Sailor Senshi in the universe to throw back the approaching Darkness. Who would have thought I was both people? The Key words here are '_ALL the Senshi'._ When the Royals where told that, they finally realized they had just killed themselves and everyone else in the universe when they had killed those four rebelling Senshi.

Matillia, I believe was the Darkness's first wave of attack. She had her minions battle us and in a last ditch effort they where sealed away for a thousand years. Off course we had either died or where dieing when my mother used the crystal to send us to the future.

I had left Pluto after her explanation. I had some major thinking to do. After much debate with myself and half a tub of chocolate ice cream later I had come to a horrifying conclusion. That darkness was still out there, waiting for it's chance at freedom. Using our lack of knowledge of it to it's advantage. I wonder if my friends had ever asked way all of our enemies had only wanted energy or 'souls'?

I realize now that it was all to free the Darkness from Limbo. It was sealed in a sub dimension of that place. And this latest annoyance was IT'S latest Minion. But I have to give credit where it was due. He's very powerful. I should know. Endymion used to be my man before he dumped me… again that is. The Prince of Earth was the Darkness's last and Greatest minion.

Ouch! What hit me while I was doing the inner monolog thing? No the Monster is attacking again! What kind of magic does this thing poses?! No Guys! That's it! Now I'm Pissed!!

I stand up, Groaning; my face, a mask of extreme pain. I must have gotten blasted more times then I thought. I lift a trembling hand to my locket and clutch at it. I concentrate and transform into my ultimate form, Princess Serenity. I don't know why but when Small Lady finally returned to her own time, I lost my Neo-Queen Serenity transformation. The light show ends and my friends are not amused.

"NO!"

"Don't!"

"Koneko, don't do it!"

I look at each of the Senshi in turn while holding the Crystal in my hands. Devoutly hoping what I was about to do was the right thing.

I first gaze at Sailor Mercury. She's going to cry any minute now. I can tell. Dear sweet Ami. Smart, shy, strong in mind and soul. Always willing to help in scholastic problems. She is a good friend. I hope she was sent to a place with great technology and to someone who would be there for her…

Even now she was helping hold up Sailor Mars. Hino Rei is also smart and beautiful. She is also stubborn and has a vile temper. I would know considering the arguments we've gotten into. But under that gruff exterior she is kind and compassionate. She takes to her spiritual studies like Ami does to water, like one born to it. I hope she goes someplace where she can learn those things and much more beyond that…

Next I shift my gaze to Sailor Pluto. She know exactly what I'm about to do. Which is totally screw up the time line. The future should never be known to us. I wish Setsuna had learned that. She is a kind person when she sets her mind to it but she loves to remain mysterious at all times. One day I hope to forgive her for her part in the Royals conspiracy but the jury is still out on that one. I pray Setsuna will go to a place where she can better learn to protect time.

I see a barely sitting Sailor Saturn. The poor girl. We should never have taken her childhood away from her. She wasn't ready for this, after al she's only ten years old! Too young for our kind of work. Although Hotaru is the weakest of us she is nearly equal to me in destructive power and she's a natural healer. I hope she'll go someplace where she'll be appreciated for her unique gifts and given some sort of physical training….

Sailor Jupiter rose with a look of pain on her face; her emerald eyes looking at me pleadingly. I shook my head. No I would not give into her pleading. She's always been Brave and Strong. A good fighter and incredible cook. But she has this habit of always getting to fights and rushing into things. It doesn't matter though, her unique way of looking at life has kept me sane during trying times. Now if only she could get over this boyfriend complex she's got… I hope she'll go somewhere where she'll learn the truth about the fight and find a nice boy to replace her old boyfriend…

I see Sailor Uranus getting up with a look of determination. She want to stop me from killing myself but she doesn't know what I plan wouldn't do that. I smile fondly at her. Tenou Haruka was a fast wild thing. She was the type of person that would never let you down in battle. She's always been s fast as the wind… I prey she will go somewhere that will teach her that sacrifice wasn't everything. And to people that will pay attention to her for the right reasons…

Hmmm Sailor Venus looks pissed. Was it something I did? Naaa couldn't be! She's always dreaming and Eternal dreamer you could say. With her constant enthusiasm and military skills she makes a good leader for the Inner Senshi. I wish for hr to go to a place where her beauty would be appreciated and where she'll be understood. To let her use all of her abilities and teach her to trust herself. She must have equally beautiful protective parents. The ones she's got in this life are as screwed up as our enemies.

Beside Venus, Sailor Neptune looks really tired. Probably praying that it will all end soon so she can get back to her recital. She would never say it aloud though, she always been elegant and courteous. She is ever the Princess with her precise manners but had remarkable knowledge about the things around her. She's an example many of the Senshi go by… But I wonder if she knows what fun is? Her musical talent must be preserved at all cost by the place where she's going. The reason for that preservation is that Music makes her Human, otherwise she could be a very cold person indeed…

I tear my eyes from the Senshi and look at the monster mocking smile. If the Generals where here this thing could have been dealt with easily. I can only hope the crystal will give them a rebirth near me. I sigh in sadness as I hold the glowing crystal above my head. While looking at my senshi I had notice it change to their respective colours as I thought about them. I wonder what that means. No time to ponder it as I concentrate on the Crystal; and despite the cries of anguish around me I made my wish…

TBC

****

Author's Note #2: well there you have it. Another fic that I'll have to continue. It's not like I have enough fics on the go. But this one hit me as I was watching an episode of Sailor Moon SuperS. I really don't know how a Sailor Moon Muse got past my Sephy Muse. Oh well! I promise to work on this one. All I want to know is who's story would you guys like me to work on first.


End file.
